You Don't Know The Worst of It
by Escilea
Summary: It's a terrible thing to be forced into doing something you do not want to do. It's even worse when you have to lie to the one's you love, to try and hide the things you did.
1. Nightmares

**Title: You Don't Know the Worst of It**

**Rating: Older Teen/ Borderline Mature**

**Warnings: Rape and heavy Depression. If these things offend you, please do not read.**

* * *

_I scrambled into the corner, sobbing uncontrollably. "Father please..." I whimpered, trying desperately to cover my lanky naked figure with my hands. The man I had once been proud to call my father grinned wickedly at me, exposing yellow teeth._

_"You are an absolutely horrible child. Why can't you be strong like your brothers? I am always ashamed to tell other's that we are related. I don't like feeling ashamed and uncomfortable, therefore I'm punishing you. Understand me now?" he stated calmly, whilst tracing his hands over my sensitive skin._

_"S-stop... P-please, Dad." I winced as he climbed atop me, forcing me to do his bidding. _

_And after he had his way with me he pressed a knife to my neck, telling me that if I ratted him out to anyone, he would do this again. Than he left the dark room, slamming the door behind him._

_I cried._

_I cried for hours and hours on end, curling up on my now ichor stained mattress._

* * *

I tumbled off my bed and onto the cold marble floor, yelping in pain.

_Ah, I hate nightmares..._

Still trembling slightly, I carefully picked myself up, and stared at the blinding, red numbers on my clock.

_2:32 AM_

I moaned and dragged my feet across the hallway to the bathroom, flipped the light switch on timidly, and went to the sink. Feeling the cold water against my sweaty skin made me feel better. Water in general seemed to make everything feel better.

Well, almost everything...

I looked up hesitantly into the silver crested mirror above my sink, and saw a stranger.

He had long, tangled hair, that hung a little past his shoulders, and looked as if he was wearing lots of black mascara under his eyes. He was bone thin and you could see his blue veins running along his arms. Scars decorated his bony chest and back. But the worst thing were those eyes... Those eyes were no longer sea green. No, they were something close to a sickly yellow.

I shook my head sadly, looking at what I had let myself become all because of something so stupid... No.

It was not stupid. It was serious, and I had every right to be scarred for life. But there was something in the very back of my conscious telling me I was wimp for being afraid of the past.

I flipped off the light switch and walked slowly back to my bed.

_2:45 am_

I shrugged and plopped down onto the warm mattress, pulling the cotton covers over my half naked body.

_Hopefully tomorrow won't be too bad... _

I thought about the meeting tomorrow with all the others. It had been a while since I had seen them and I didn't want them to ask questions about my appearance. They hadn't asked anything last time, but than again, I didn't look half as bad as I did last year. I got some strange glances, but was pretty much left alone by everyone.

Hopefully this time wouldn't be any different.

Hopefully.

* * *

Hey guys, so I'm rewriting this story as of 5/19/13. If you have read this story before the update, please reread it, as than you will have full effect of the story. Thanks, and any feedback is appreciated.


	2. The Meeting

I sat down on my throne pushing my fingers against my throbbing temples. I thought that the shower I had taken this morning would get rid of my little migrane. Instead it only seemed to make it worse.

_Gods, Zeus is annoying. I never even noticed how much I hated him. I wish he'd just shut up... Why do we even have to be here? Just to listen to his rants on how we're not supposed to do things? Can't he say something nice just for once in his life? I guess not. He's such a..._

"...seidon...POSEIDON!" A voice sliced through my thoughts like a knife, making me wince slightly. My eyes quickly met with Zeus'. He didn't look very happy... Of course, when was he ever?

"Poseidon, are you even paying attention?" he asked, and furrowed his eyebrows in frustration.

I shrugged and said, "Yeah..."

My brother raised an eyebrow and placed his hands on his hips. "Okay than...What were we talking about?"

"Stuff I don't care about..."

I smirked, as did some of the other Olympians. My brother, irritated at this response, frowned and walked slowly back to his throne, going on about how in-grateful everyone was, and how we should listen to him, and blah blah blah...

I really didn't care...

* * *

_Finally, the stupid meeting was over with. Now, I can just go home and relax..._

"Hey!" Athena yelled at me, looking almost as irritated as Zeus had.

_Of course. Why did I think it would be that easy?_

"What do you want?" I snapped.

She pointed to the dark bags under my eyes and said, "You've seen better days, haven't you?"

I glared at her, really just wanting to go home. She punched my arm hard. "Why you not sleeping? Too busy having sex with random girls every night?"

Growling, I told her to shut the Hades up.

Athena frowned. "I don't think I appreciate you talking to me like that."

"Whatever... I'm going." I mumbled, and began to walk away.

"Wait a second, don't leave yet. Zeus told me he wants to see you!"

I spun around, confused.

_Why would he want to see me? Maybe he was still angry about that comment I made._

"Why?"

"I don't know, you ask him," she shrugged.

"Fine." I walked slowly back towards the building.

* * *

"Now brother. I've noticed you have been acting quite unusual lately. Would you like to tell me about what's been going on with you lately?"

I sighed and sat down in a plush yellow chair. Now was probably going to be my only chance to tell somebody my secret, and I couldn't do it. And why? It's because I just don't want to look weak. Zeus is big on being strong. He'd probably just laugh at me if I told him, as would everyone else.

"I am sorry. I'm just tired. Haven't been sleeping to well lately. But I'm fine."

His gray eyes softened, sensing that there was obviously something else than to what met the eye. "You sure about that? You know , I don't like liars..."

"Yeah... I'm sure."

* * *

I left Mt. Olympus feeling even worse than when I had even gotten there. I was debating with myself.

_Maybe I should have told Zeus... No, no, he wouldn't understand. He'd probably just have laughed or something._

Hot tears rolled down my face as I entered my underwater palace. I ran back to my bedroom and curled up on the floor, whimpering softly to myself.

I think I was broken.


	3. Hysteria

_Zeus_

"You can't deny the fact that he has been acting very strangely lately..." Hades frowned and turned his eyes down onto the white, marble flooring.

It was a fairly warm day, but I certainly didn't feel warm inside. Something was up with Poseidon, and I was determined to find out.

"Hades, can't you go spy on him or something?" I asked, cocking my head slightly.

"I thought we weren't allowed to go into each other's territories though?"

"Well I, Zeus, Lord of the gods, am telling you to go spy on him."

Hades looked a little dazed, but nodded slowly.

"Good Luck with that." I smiled slightly at him, and poofed away. I was going to see if I could get that pretty girl I saw by the river yesterday to come and have a good time with me, if you know what I mean.

* * *

_Hades_

I shadow traveled into my brother's large granite palace, hoping none of his precious sea animals would see me. Luckily, they weren't all that bright, and I was able to proceed toward his bedroom door.

I carefully peaked inside my brother's room, since it was cracked half open, and couldn't quite comprehend what I was seeing.

* * *

_Poseidon_

I screamed as the large, black butterflies flew out of my closet, and began singing a song that my mother used to sing to me, in an eerie voice that sent shivers up my spine. I seized the small silver knife off my bedtable, and swung clumsily at the butterflies, but unfortunately kept missing.

All of the butterflies suddenly froze and began to come together. They were morphing into something.

"Hello son. Do you want to play with me?" a familiar raspy voice asked.

I gasped as the butterflies morphed into my father's horrifying naked body. My eyes widened as he stepped closer.

"No, get back!" I threw the knife at him, but it just went right through him. He laughed coldly and shook his head.

"Haven't learned our lesson yet, have we? Well looks like I'll just have to teach you again..."

My father crept over to me, quiet as a mouse, and than touched my chest lightly. I couldn't help but moan at the feeling of his calloused hand rubbing against my skin.

Soon, I realized that I had no clothes on either, so I knew I could do one of two things. One, just stay here and let him do this to me, and hurt me again... Or two. I can fight back. I can kick his ass so hard he won't be able to ever sit down again.

...But like I said, I'm a wimp and was definitely to scared to do the second thing... I sat there, completely helpless as my father made love to me.I tried to squirm, but, like always, he was too strong.

Than something else happened. A soft voice began calling out my name... I knew I'd heard that voice before, but... I couldn't remember who's it was...

"Poseidon...Poseidon... POSEIDON!"

That was when my eyes snapped open, and I saw a dark figure hulking over me. I wanted to scream, but nothing escaped my dry throat.

I looked up, trembling, to find that the figure was not my father... No, It was my brother.

Hades.

* * *

_Hades_

I saw my brother running around his room, with a small pocket knife in his hand. He kept stabbing at the air and telling "them" to stop. He finally stopped and ran into the corner of his room, cowering. He kept muttering things like "Please" and "No". He than, very forcefully might I add, threw the knife at the wall.

I was extremely confused, but kept watching.

He quickly stripped of all of his clothes, fear in his eyes. I decided I'd seen enough, so I darted on over to him, and grabbed his face.

"Poseidon!" I yelled, shaking his shoulders.

Suddenly, the fear drained from his eyes when he saw me. He cried hysterically, throwing his lanky arms around my torso.

I sighed and patted him on the back. What had happened that had made him so upset?


	4. A Safe Place

_"Brother, are you okay?" He asked, and rested a hand on my shoulder. I, for once, could not bear to look at my older brother._

_I didn't want him to see me cry. I didn't want him to know I was weak._

_"Y-Yea..." I lied._

_It hurt to lie to him. He was not only my brother, but also my closest friend._

_"You sure?"_

_"Yes! Now go away!" I had snapped. I just couldn't tell him. The more he pestered me for the truth, the more need I felt to push him away._

_No. He couldn't find out. If he found out, he might try and confront father, and that wouldn't be good for anyone._

_Anyone who knew Hades well enough, would know that he is usually very calm and collected, but when somebody messes with his loved ones, he will go to the extremes to get revenge. But father would be too strong, even Hades would know that._

_... I love Hades. I couldn't bear to see something happen to him, all because of me._

_I looked over my shoulder to see that he was still right next to me, kneeling. His face was twisted with worry and he patted my back once more. I shuddered._

_"I will leave you, as you do not seem to be in the mood to talk..." he whispered and kissed my forehead._

_As soon as he left the room, I slammed my face into a pillow and sobbed for what seemed like forever._

_Maybe that's because it would be forever... The wounds that have been placed upon me would never heal, and the scars would always be there to remind me of this..._

* * *

_Poseidon_

I felt like a little child, as I shuddered and sobbed into my elder brother's arms. "Shhh, shhh, it's okay.." he whispered into my ear, making all of my fears vanish instantly.

"B-brother..." I whimpered and rested my head on his chest.

Hades stared at me, his face twisted with worry.

_I want to tell him so bad. I really do, but I cant risk my brother's safety...I love him too much to do that._

"I-I..."

_Really, Poseidon? That's the best you can come up with? You really are pathetic..._

Brother finally stood up, his hands under my armpits. "W-what are you doing?" I asked in confusion.

Hades grunted. "You're coming with me to my place... After what I have witnessed today, I don't think you should be alone."

I shuddered at that. I didn't want to be closer to where my father rested.

Hades noticed my discomfort.

"Is something wrong?" he asked with genuine worry.

I shook my head frantically, trying to drown out my sorrow and fear.

"Well than, you ready to go?" he whispered.

I nodded weakly as we shadow traveled back to his domain. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

_Hades_

I lied my brother gently onto my bed, not wanting to wake him up. He must've been really tired, because he had actually fallen asleep in my arms, as I shadow traveled back to the underworld.

Now, I stood there and stared at his peaceful, sleeping face, and brushed the few stray hairs out of his eyes. He looked so fragile, like he would break if I touched him.

His skin was extremely pale and he looked almost anorexic. I traced a finger over his ribs and sighed.

_My poor brother... Why was he so sick?_

I supposed I would ask questions tomorrow. Right now, he needed to rest. As did I.


	5. Coming Clean

_Poseidon_

_I cried loudly as something icy traced over my thin frame. "No, no...Go away!" I yelled, knowing exactly what it was._

_There was a brief silence, than a horrible bloodcurdling laugh cackled._

_"You're in my domain now. I can do whatever I want to you, even if it is only in a dream. But soon enough my sweet, I shall arise out of this pit I have been cast into, and I will come for you. I __**WILL**__ come for you..."_

_I yelped and ran, trying to hide somewhere-anywhere. But I was just fighting off inevitable... He would come and get me, just like he always did in these dreams._

_"No, NO!" I cried, as hot waterfalls streamed down my face. _

_I was cornered now. Cornered between darkness, and him..._

_"Please...Please..." I whispered my voice cracking._

_"I don't think so." he smirked wickedly, and leaned over me, slapping my cheek hard. My hand immediately shot to the searing pain that was in my face._

_"Oh, you poor thing." he teased and ruffled my hair slightly._

_"Go away..." I whimpered once more and curled up into a ball._

_"GO AWAY!"_

I sat upright in a flash, not knowing what was going on at all.

_Where am I?_

"Brother...?"

The soft voice startled me, and I spun around to come face to face with my older brother. I whimpered.

"Nightmare?" he asked.

I nodded slowly, my memory hazy on the events concerning how I even got here.

"You want to talk about anything?"

"Brother." I whimpered, "Do you want to know why I have been acting like... this?"

He nodded, his eyes wide with confusion and worry. I would have laughed, as this was so out of character for Hades.

I sighed and ended up blurting everything out without thinking.

"He hurt me brother. When you weren't looking and behind closed doors. He hit me over and over again and raped me to the point where I was reduced down to a pile of tears. Oh Gods..." I cupped my hand over my mouth realizing what I had just said. Hot tears washed down my face once more. What would Hades think of me now? What was going to happen to Kronos? Was Brother going to never speak to me again?

...

...

...

...And for the longest time there was silence... Nothing but the sound of my ragged sobs, and Hades' heavy breathing.

I turned, almost afraid to look at him, and saw that he, the lord of the dead, was _crying._

"Hades?" I asked. "Why are you crying?"

"... I knew... I knew something was wrong that day, those many years ago, when I found you in your room, curled up on your bed crying. You looked so... _Fragile _and _vulnerable._ And you wouldn't tell me what was wrong even if your life depended on it." he muttered and shook his head sadly.

"I-I... I'm so sorry."

Hades looked at me sadly, got up, and left the room without another word...


	6. Sometimes, The Truth hurts

_Hades_

"Zeus, Zeus... Where are you?" I muttered softly to myself, searching the throne room frantically. "Zeus!"

A faint pop sound was heard immediately after, and I swiftly jerked around, only to be captured under my brother's electric gaze. I stood there frozen for a moment as I scanned his body with my eyes.

_When did he get that tall? He looks so strong... And intimating..._

I swallowed nervously as Zeus went over to his throne to sit on it. He spoke with a loud, strong voice when he asked me why I was here.

"Uh, it's brother... He's um... Not feeling good..." I paused for a moment. "I think you should see for yourself. Come with me back to my domain."

Zeus sighed and furrowed his brow. "How do I know this isn't some trap?"

_Oh Gods... He hasn't changed at all since I last saw him. _

"You just have to trust me." I said, not letting any emotion play on my face.

He looked a bit suspicious, but grabbed my hand.

"I trust you, brother. Take me there."

I stood there, confused as to how this had happened.

"Hades, you've really let this house go..." Zeus commented, kicking some glass shards that were on the floor hastily. I turned to my younger brother and shakily walked toward the bedroom, expecting to see the worst. Zeus followed carefully as I opened the door, which now had scratch marks and ichor stained all across it.

"Hey, Poseidon? You in here?" I whispered as I saw a figure on the bed, trembling under the blankets. I rushed over, as did Zeus. "Brother?"

Poseidon whimpered pathetically, poking his head out from underneath the covers. He looked tired and sick, which worried me. Zeus stood back, not quite sure what to do or say.

I whispered into Poseidon's ear, telling him that it would be okay as he sobbed quietly into my chest.

'I-i'm sorry I messed up your house! Why do i always mess up everything?!" he wailed. I pat him on the back carefully.

"It's okay, it's okay..."

Zeus made a face indicating that he was getting bored.

I sighed. "Anyways, I just wanted to say that I brought Zeus with me... He wants to know about... Well, you know."

Poseidon shuddered harshly and looked up at me with his lonely sea green eyes. I pat him on the head.

"Do you want to tell him or do you want me to tell?" I asked.

"Can you tell him?" he said meekly.

I nodded and coaxed Zeus into the other room. This was going to be a long talk...

* * *

Zeus sighed softly as the beautiful, brown haired woman that he called his wife approached him as he sat on his large throne. Normally Zeus would have a "I-am-your-leader-and-you-better-obey-me" look on his face, but after that talk he didn't think he'd be smiling for a while.

"Zeus, sweetie, what seems to be troubling you?" she asked, noticing that ever since he had gone to visit his brother Hades, he had been unusually quiet. "Did you and Hades get into a fight?"

The ruler of Olympus looked up, gloomily. "No, but I wish we had. What he told me was...Was terrible. It was something that I really wished I hadn't heard."

Hera leaned against the armrest of the large, golden throne, nodding slowly. "Can you tell me what happened?"

"Well, it was about Poseidon, and uh, well... Something happened to him." Zeus' eye twitched slightly at the thought. If he ever saw Kronos again, he swore he would beat the living shit out of him for hurting his brother like that. Poseidon never deserved to be injured, left so vulnerable and broken. Just thinking about it made him feel sick.

"Uh, Zeus? You're kinda fuming." Hera stated calmly, pointing at his smoking clothes.

Zeus stood up quickly, clearly frustrated. "I don't want to talk about this anymore."

With that statement said, he stormed out of the room, leaving Hera more confused than ever.

"Geez, I wonder what's gotten into him."

* * *

_**A/n: Hey guys! It's so nice to be writing again, since I haven't updated in a while. Hopefully I'll have some more chapters and stories up soon. Hope you have a good day!**_


	7. Reminiscence

**_Hey everyone. Sorry for not writing in a while; I've just been really unmotivated and tired lately. I'm always interested in what you guys think so don't forget to leave a review. It also keeps me motivated to keep writing. )_**

* * *

_Hades_

"Morning brother, would you like something to eat?" I asked a sleepy Poseidon. I laughed and ran my hand through his messy black hair as he groaned, obviously not wanting to be woken up. "Come on sleepyhead, it's almost noon."

He sat up wearily, giving me a dirty look. It reminded me of when I would have to wake him up for breakfast back in the old days...

Ah, the old days, I thought... Back when everything was peaceful. Back when we used to play and laugh. Back when the worst thing we threatened to do to each other was to steal each others desserts. Thinking back on it now, I can't even remember the last time I felt that happy and innocent.

I sighed inwardly and smiled at my little brother. He looked back at me, those sea green eyes blinking furiously.

"Why are you smiling?" he finally asked.

"Just thinking about something...""

"Well, can you stop it please? It's kinda creeping me out." he said, frowning.

I shook my head, realizing that the old innocent part of my brother had been taken away many years ago.

"Hey brother? Do you remember that time when I told you that everything happens for a reason?" I paused to make sure he was looking at me. "I meant it... What you've gone through, everyone you've ever met, ever loved, ever broke up with, everything that has happened to you, it all happened for a reason... In the end, it all adds up to being a better and stronger person than before..."

A small ghost of a smile traced over his face. "Brother, I didn't know you were a poet."

I laughed, as did he, and for the first time in years, I felt truly happy.


End file.
